


Still Cute

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Inspired by my childish fears of Chucky E Cheese, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were going back to the nightmares of your childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Cute

That place had always creeped you out; well, not the establishment itself but more so the animatronics who resided there. Whenever your parents planned one of your birhtday parties there you'd spend a good amount of time hiding underneath the long party table. Your parents would merely laugh off your fear and demant that you come out. You would. But at the first sight of them you'd dart back under the table. Sleepless nights with nightmares fueled by the robot animals ensued when you got home. They were meant to make kids happy but only struck fear in you. Sure, they'd make you happy when they burned in hell. It was mostly their eyes that terrified you. A certain eeriness that unsettled you. That and you could swear there were stains coming out of the corners of their mouth.  
Even if it wasn't your birthday they always seemed to gravitate toward you. Probably smelling your fear like a predator getting ready to pounce on their kill. Too many times you had gone over to your parents and told them you had soiled yourself. Really, why did they keep bringing you?!  
Years later, forgetting about your awful childhood memories at Freddy Fazbear's your friends suggested going there (mainly for the cheap food). Despite your mock protests of it being a place for little kids everyone else agreed. The whole car ride there your heart was pounding and your teeth biting incessantly at your bottom lip. You were (age) years old for goodness sake! It shouldn't be scary anymore.   
Oh how wrong you were.  
While munching on your slice of pizza you kept on glancing worriedly at the three robot animals on stage. You choked when you saw all three of them staring back at you.  
"Hey (y/n), we're gonna go play some games. You coming?" (f/n) was getting up from (his/her) seat following the others to the gaming area.  
"Y-Yeah." You dropped your pizza and wiped your hands on your pants. Your appetite was long gone.

*

"(y/n)!" one of your more girlier friends pulled on your arm. "Lets go take a picture with the robots! They're roaming around right now."  
"I can't. I'm in the middle of a game." you lied.  
"Oh come on. Are you scared?" she teased.  
Yes you were, but hell would sooner freeze over before you let any of your friends know that. So you grudgingly walked behind her to where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were. Bonnie was the first to notice you and your friend approaching. Definently still creepy. You lowered your gaze.  
Your friend handed her phone over to an employee and dragged you over to the animatronics. They stood behidn you; Freddy on your right, Bonnie in the middle and Chica hugging your friend on the left.  
Freddy placed his giant hand on your shoulder making you jump. You could've sworn he had an amused look on his face.  
After the picture was taken you were outta there in a heart beat and back to your other friends. You just wanted to go home.

 

* * *

Seeing you dash off in a hurry made Freddy chuckle. You hadn't changed a bit.  
"She's still scared of us." Bonnie mused. At least you had grown out of hiding under the table. Not like you could fit anymore.  
Chica nods and readjusts her bib. "She's still cute as ever~"  
With that, the chicken couldn't contain herself as she went off to go bother (more like scare) you.


End file.
